Ladders Lead to Kidnapping
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Hide your kids, especially infants. There's an artifact missing that leads to kidnapping and Pete and Myka are put on the case to find it. But, what happens when the artifact hits a little to close to Colorado?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Warehouse 13 is property of ****SyFy ****and any information on Charles Lindbergh comes from "Charles Lindbergh: An Aviator" and FBI dot gov. Oh, and any ****Doctor Who**** reference is completely unintentional!**

Pete and Myka walked into Artie's office. The shorter man stood up and handed each agent a case file.

"Kidnappings?" Pete questioned. "Aren't those usually jobs for the police?"

"Yes, but in this case the police can't find anything, or rather, the killer. No fingerprints are ever found." Artie responded.

"But, don't the police have crazy hi tech stuff to find things now?" Pete asked. Artie sighed.

"Yes, they do. But in this case, no evidence is found, ever. And since we don't believe in conincidences—"

"That's where we come in." Pete finished for the bushy haired man. Artie nodded and was about to elaborate on the case when Myka decided to speak.

"Artie," Myka started, "I asked to leave a while ago to see Tracy's baby. It says here that the artifact was seen in New Jersey." Artie looked at the agent.

"Lucky for you the artifact was last seen in Colorado." Artie responded, "Now, go pack before there's another kidnapping." The agents left quickly to escape a further lecture.

Hours later, Myka parked the rental car in front of a small house. According to her family, she was in Colorado to see her new niece. According to the Warehouse, she was in Colorado to find a ladder belonging to the man who kidnapped Charles Lindbergh's infant son. She looked at the passenger seat to see her partner give her a reassuring smile. Sighing, Myka got out of the car with Pete following behind her.

"You think your sister has any cookies?" Pete questioned as he and Myka went up to the door. She raised an eyebrow at his question. The agent was about to reply when the door opened.

"Myka!" Tracy said happily as she gave her sister a hug.

"Hi, Trace!" Myka responded as the sisters pulled apart. Remembering Pete was there she quickly introduced him.

"Nice to meet you!" Tracy responded graciously wondering why her sister had not mentioned the man was coming. Pete simply smiled as the woman let him and his partner inside.

The house was simple: a little entryway leading off to the kitchen and living room and stairs leading to the next level. Pete and Myka were led to the living room where they saw a baby lying on a blanket on the floor with a stand up mobile over her.

"She's adorable!" Myka told her sister as she bent down to get a better look at her niece.

"But a handful." Tracy responded before saying, "Isn't that right Amelia?" The baby gurgled in response as she was picked up by her mother. Pete, a little uncomfortable not knowing Tracy, turned his attention to the muted television screen. A report on the news caught his eye, but before he could read anymore of the subtitles, Tracy turned off the TV.

"Sorry, I can't stand watching the reports about the kidnappings that have been going on. Did you know there was one here last week?" The woman questioned. Pete and Myka exchanged glances.

"Yeah, but not very much. What happened?" Myka asked as she motioned for her sister to sit down.

"I'm not sure. All I know is someone comes through the windows and steals babies." Tracy responded gently rocking her daughter.

"Has it been anywhere near you?" Myka questioned concerned for her niece's wellbeing.

"No. A couple towns over." Tracy stated. Before either sister could say anymore, Amelia started crying. The woman looked at the agents apologetically before saying, "Sorry, I need to change her."

The agents nodded as the woman left the room. Once they knew Tracy was out of ear shot, Pete turned to Myka.

"I've got a bad vibe." He stated.

"How bad?" Myka questioned wishing their current predicament was not happening.

"I don't know, but something definitely feels off."

"Like what?"

"The way your sister is acting." Pete replied. Myka stared at him.

"Pete, there is a kidnapper _with an artifact_ on the loose. You'd be pretty freaked out too if you were her. I know I'd be." Myka stated before quickly closing her mouth. Her partner's face worried her. The look he wore was one of despair and longing. One she had not seen since they were at the hospital nursery in Ontario.

"Pete," She started, "I'm sorry. I—" The agent was at a loss for words, but she would have been unable to say anything anyway.

"Are you two hungry? I just put Amy down for a nap." Tracy said coming in the room. Looking away from her partner, Myka said, "No. I think we're good for right now."

"Okay." Tracy stated. The woman had just sat down when the Farnsworth buzzed. Pete excused himself to take the call.

"You didn't tell me you were bringing Pete." Tracy stated. Myka sighed knowing she had to tell her sister why she was really there.

"Tracy, Pete isn't here with me for a social call. We're on a case."

"For Homeland Security?" Tracy asked.

"Secret Service." Myka clarified. Her sister nodded trying to process the newly given information.

"Does this have to do with the kidnappings?" Tracy questioned a few moments later. Myka was about to respond when Pete came back in the room.

"Hey, Artie got a ping." He stated. Completely confused, Tracy just stared at her sister hoping for some sort of explanation.

"Where?" Myka asked disregarding her sister's confusion.

"Here." Pete responded, "About fifteen minutes ago."

Suddenly, Tracy was running up the stairs, Myka and Pete right behind her. As they rounded the corner to the nursery, the agents heard a loud scream. Pete watched as Myka held her sister tightly. As he looked around the room, he noticed the window was open. Someone had taken Amelia.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback. I'm glad to know I have followers for this story! Anyway, second chapter! **

**Any information belonging to the Lindenbergh case (that does not seem syfy-y, i.e. everything involving Manfried besides who his father is and how the kidnapper died) I found on fbi dot gov. Ya gotta love the internet!**

**Allonsy!**

Pete stood off to the side of the room as Myka, Tracy, and their parents consoled each other. He was just about to go up the stairs to see if he could find anything artifact related when his Farnsworth buzzed.

"Hey, Artie. I was just about to go back up to Amelia's room." Pete said when he opened the device.

"That's not important right now. I found more information on the ladder." Artie responded. "It belonged to Bruno Hauptmann. He was a German born immigrant with one son."

"That's great Artie," Pete said, "But that was already in the report. It doesn't explain why the ladder leads to people kidnapping babies."

"As I said, Hauptmann had a son named Manfried. The son, after his father was electrocuted, grew up and worked for the FBI in New Jersey. A few months after he started working there, his father's ladder disappeared."

"Do you think he took it?"

"I don't know, but I think, because the artifact was involved in such a high profile case, it took the energy from the crime and kept it. A few days after the ladder was taken, another kidnapping happened."

"So basically anyone who gets a hold of the ladder wants to kidnap a kid?" Pete clarified.

"Yes." Artie stated. Pete mulled over the information for a minute before asking, "What's the downside to the artifact?"

"The child kidnapped has about two days to live." Artie somberly stated.

Hearing footsteps, Pete quickly shut the Farnsworth and put it in his pocket. Turning around, the agent saw his partner coming up to him.

"Was that Artie?" Myka asked her voice laced with worry and sadness.

"Yeah. He said, "The artifact may have been stolen by the kidnapper's son. How's Tracy?"

"Angry, morose, worried? I think she's still in a little bit of shock though." Myka stated looking away from the agent. Pete nodded.

"What can I do?" He asked. Myka looked up at him then over at her family.

"I don't think there's much. Find her? Tracy's not used to bad things happening all the time. I don't want her daughter being kidnapped to start that chain of events." Myka stated looking squarely at Pete. The agent nodded before walking toward the door. When his partner was still in the house once he left, he said, "Aren't you coming?" From her post at the doorway, the other agent hesitated. She needed to find the artifact. It was her job. But, she also needed to stay with her sister. Taking a deep breath, Myka shook her head.

Pete, knowing time was crucial, decided to let her in on the secret too. Going up the steps, Pete said, "It takes two of us to do this. We need to find her."

"Couldn't you just give me another hour?" Myka asked from the open doorway wondering when she and Pete had switched places emotionally.

"We don't have that kind of time Mykes." Pete responded.

"We never do." Myka said, "But, couldn't we make an exception?" Pete swallowed hard.

"No." The agent answered.

"But, Pete! Amelia's my niece, I can't—"

"I know." Pete answered, "But that is all the more reason to find her."

"Why is it so imperative we find her now?" Myka asked shutting the front door. "My sister is crying her eyes out, Pete! What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know? Be the level- headed one? Think rationally? _Find your niece_?You're acting like Amelia's dead Mykes, but she's not!" Pete yelled. The pair was quiet for several seconds.

"Do you know what happened to Lindenbergh's son?" Myka questioned her voice tinged with malice. Before Pete could answer, his partner continued.

"He died. He died, Pete! How do you know, that the same thing didn't happen to Amy? Huh? What if that's the downside of the artifact? As soon as the child's taken, it dies?"

"It's not." Pete retorted. Myka stared at her partner wondering what the man knew. Pete sighed before finally saying, "Well, it is. But, there's a two day time window."

Myka nodded in comprehension.

"We have forty seven hours left. Let's go." The woman said walking past her partner.

"Now there's the Myka I know!" Pete said to himself as he followed his partner to the car.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a few days. But, classes started back up for the semester and I've been dealing with real life drama. Anyway, here's the next installment. Five points to Gryffindor (or any house of your choosing) if you can find the **_**Doctor Who **_**reference (I'll give you a hint: it involves Donna and an episode title)!**

**Enjoy!**

"What do we do now?" Myka asked Pete as he drove around Colorado. They had already visited the neighbors' houses to see if they saw anyone, but with no more information from the neighbors, Artie, Leena, or Claudia, the duo was having trouble figuring out what to do next.

"I don't know. You're the one with the plans." Pete responded as he kept his eyes on the road. Myka nodded. After all, her partner was right, she was the more rational of the two agents. Looking at the street signs, she spoke up.

"Turn left." Myka stated right before the light turned green.

"I can't really do that Mykes. I'm not in the turning lane." Pete stated as he drove straight ahead.

"Fine." Myka responed, "Turn right at the next street." Sighing, the agent did as his partner instructed hoping the woman's plan was good. As she directed him, Myka tried to remember not to take the job too personally. Even though her niece was kidnapped, she had no right to make this case a personal mission like she had with Sam's death.

Pete turned into a car park and turned off the ignition.

"A police station?" He questioned.

"We had to start somewhere." Myka answered as she got out of the car. Rolling his eyes, Pete followed her. As they stepped in the police station, the agents were bombarded with noise.

"Didn't know there were so many convicts in your hometown." Pete whispered to Myka. She gave him a warning look before an officer said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Myka responded. "We were looking to see if any kidnapping cases have come up?" The officer eyed her warily.

"Secret Service." Pete said holding up his badge. Nodding, the officer led the agent to an office. Motioning for Pete and Myka to stay at the door, the officer went up to a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Boss, these two want to know about the recent kidnappings. They say they're Secret Service." He said. The woman looked over at the agents right as Myka whispered, "Don't touch that." Pete quickly took his hand away from the picture that was on her shelf. The woman looked back at the officer before motioning for the pair to come to her desk.

"You may leave." She stated to the uniformed man.

"Artie told me you'd be here." The woman responded going toward a filing cabinet by her desk. Taking out about five manila folders, she handed them to the agents. The agents said nothing, still in shock over who stood in front of them.

"Stop gawping Pete." The woman stated folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Mom?" Pete finally sputtered. Knowing what her partner wanted to say, the female agent spoke.

"Not to sound rude Mrs. Lattimer, but why are you here?" Myka asked.

"Someone had to make sure you two were okay on this assignment." Jane responded. The agents stared at the regent trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"What do you mean, 'okay'? Isn't this just another case?" Myka questioned.

"Not exactly," Mrs. Lattimer started, "For a while, it seemed that Artie has been giving you less 'familial' cases. With this one I felt I should watch out. See how you do."

Myka and Pete looked at the woman in shock not sure how the woman had gotten hold of information on a previous case or what she was trying to tell them.

"'Familial' cases'?" Myka questioned.

"What has Artie told you?" Pete asked. Jane looked between the two agents. She knew they knew what she had meant by the term. For a while now, Pete and Myka had been sent on cases that involved stolen paintings or homicidal book characters, but none bringing them too close to families. Especially ones with young children.

"You know very well what I mean Myka. And Pete, Artie has told me many things about you two. But remember, I am not only a regent, Pete, but also your mother. It's my job to look after you." Jane said making Myka feel a little uncomfortable in the room.

"Boss, we have another kidnapping." An officer called from his desk near the door. Jane told them to go investigate and turned back to her son and Myka.

"Go, you don't have much time." She told them.

As the agents got back in the car, Myka said, "She's got a point, Pete."

"About what?" The man asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Looking after you." Myka answered.

"Mykes, the regents want us evaluated as partners. And, in case you didn't already know, my _mom _is one of those regents." Pete stated.

"I know Pete, but that doesn't mean you should get worked up over it." Myka stated.

"Myka, my mom wants to evaluate us. She knows what happened on the case with the crazy homicidal hockey fan." Pete clarified exasperatedly. Myka swallowed knowing the man was right.

"Pete?" Myka asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" He responded, his voice instantly softening.

"Do you think your Mom has ever contemplated having a grandkid?"

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, this is going to be more of a sappy chapter. If you like sappy, I'm happy for you. If you don't, well, stick around. It should get a little better! We still have an artifact to find!**

**Enjoy!**

Pete slammed his foot on the breaks. The man's heart raced at the question his partner had just asked him. Calming himself down, Pete turned to Myka who was trying to get over the terrible jerk the car made due to its sudden stop.

"Pete! What the—" Myka started before seeing the look on her partner's face. A mix of fear, shock, and remorse played across his face.

"What?" Myka queried.

"You're not?" The agent questioned. His partner shook her head.

"Not since Ontario." Myka joked slightly. As usual, her joke backfired. Her partner was still upset.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"The last time my mom ever said anything about kids to me was a few weeks before we went to Ontario."

"Pete, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It doesn't matter. We need to get to your sister's house anyway." Pete stated putting the car in drive.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence each trying to deal with what had just occurred. If she had known, Myka would not have said what she did. She had no idea her question and answer session would bother Pete like it did. Looking out the window of the vehicle, she saw the car was on her sister's street.

As the agents got out of the car near Tracy's home, Myka looked over at Pete. He had retreated into himself a little after their recent conversation and she had no idea how to fix it. But, there was little she could do now. They had a case to work on.

"Myka, did you find anything?" Tracy asked once her sister came up to the house.

"Not yet." Myka responded looking around for Jane. Pete had already gone inside looking for anything resembling an artifact.

"Hey Mykes, I think I may have found something." Pete said breaking the conversation the girls had barely started. Myka nodded and followed the man up the stairs. The male agent held up his find for his partner to see. After examining the paper Pete held, Myka took it from him and quickly headed toward the stairs to her sister. Before she could leave, Pete grabbed part of his partner's jacket.

"What?" The woman asked spinning around hurriedly.

"We don't know who sent this." Pete stated wondering when they had started reversing roles again.

"Pete, it's a letter from the kidnapper." Myka stated, "He could be here right now!" Pete nodded knowing she was right.

"I'll go see what's going on outside, but don't show Tracy that note. It's our only clue we've got." The man said. Myka sighed as she put the note in her jacket pocket. Once the pair was down stairs, Pete went outside to see if he got any weird vibes. Looking around the yard, which had now started to gain attention due to cop cars that were nearby, he decided nothing odd was happening. The agent was about to go back inside the house when he heard a noise coming from the house next door. Seeing a screwdriver rolling down the driveway, the agent went to help whoever was in the garage.

"Thanks." A man said as Pete handed over the lost screwdriver. Pete shook his head.

"No problem." The agent responded looking around the garage. Noticing Pete's observations, the man nodded to a table and said, "Trying to fix my wife's bookcase." Pete nodded his head in understanding.

"I've done that before. Though I'm pretty sure I was hung over that time. Let me tell you, drinking and then having your wife tell you to fix stuff the next day is not a good idea." The agent stated. The man chuckled.

"Noted. I gotta tell you though, whoever came up with that bookcase idea is a nut job. My wife decided to give the thing a 'rustic' look." He said.

"So, you're last resort is the screwdriver." Pete stated.

"I lost my hammer and wood glue to one of my wife's other Pinterest projects. I'm hoping the screwdriver will loosen some of the screws that are stuck in the wood." The man responded. The men talked for a couple moments more when Myka came up.

"Pete." She said walking up to them, "I think I have—" Myka stopped seeing her partner talking to the man.

"You must be his wife." The man stated holding out his hand.

"We're not married." The pair stated quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought the same house and all—" The man said putting his hand in his pocket.

"No, we're here visiting her sister." Pete answered. The man nodded.

"I heard what happened to her kid. Hope she's okay." He said. Myka smiled slightly before asking, "You knew Tracy?"

"Yeah, my wife, would babysit sometimes when Tracy had to go to the store or something. Oh, I'm Jack by the way. Nice to meet you." Jack said sticking out his hand. Myka shook his hand while telling the man her name.

"I should get back to this." He stated pointing to the project.

"Yeah." Pete said, "Nice meeting you Jack."

As the agents walked back toward the house, they almost bumped into a small child. The agents smiled at the brown haired toddler.

"Where's your mom?" Pete asked. The boy's answer was cut short by a woman coming up the street with a bag of groceries.

"Thank- you." The woman replied as Myka took a bag for her. Pete stood up realizing that the woman was the child's mother.

"I'm sorry for that. He shouldn't have been running away like that." The woman answered as she picked up the toddler. Myka raised an eyebrow.

"His dad is working in the garage and we've tried telling him that he's not allowed in there when he's working. Besides, with the kidnappings going on I'm a little more worried." The woman answered.

"I understand." Myka said.

"Do you have children?" The woman asked shifting her son on her hip.

"No." Myka said, "Just a niece." She smiled. The woman nodded as she reached for the bag in Myka's hand.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But, I've got to get some of these things in the fridge." The woman stated before getting a better hold on the grocery bag. Myka and Pete nodded before going toward Tracy's. As the agents entered the house, Myka said, "I can see why your mom wants grandkids. You'd make a great dad." Pete eyed her curiously. For someone who had no plans on having children, his partner was acting very maternal.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's your next chapter. There is a vague **_**Doctor Who **_**reference for those that like the show. Also, tell me what you would like to see happen next and I may use it if it fits with my general big ball of Timey Wimey stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

Pete awkwardly sat across from Myka and Tracy's parents wondering if they were going to invite him into their silent conversation. If he were honest, the way the man and woman were acting strangely reminded him of him and Myka. The agent looked down at the coffee table happy to find a bowl of M&Ms. Taking a handful he put them in his mouth.

"She won't come out." Myka said exasperatedly as she walked into the livingroom and sat beside her partner. For almost an hour now, the woman had been trying to coax her sister out of the nursery, but with no luck.

"I remember someone who did the same thing a little over a year ago." Mrs. Bering said from her seat. Myka rolled her eyes at her mother.

"That was different." The female agent stated.

"You still lost someone you cared about." Mrs. Bering responded standing up from her seat.

"Yeah mom, but we're going to get her back." Myka said. Mrs. Bering smiled a little, "You'll understand when you have your own kids." The woman said as she left the room with her husband behind her. Myka huffed. With her demanding job and lacking social life, there was no way she was having a kid.

"Myka the teenage years." Pete teased. His partner hit him lightly on his arm.

"Shut up. At least your mom hasn't been counting down the years 'til you have kids."

"Your mom's been counting down the years?" Pete asked.

"Since Tracy was eighteen." Myka answered.

"How long did she give 'til you had a kid?" Pete questioned.

"I don't know. Before I'm forty? She tends to up the age each year." Myka responded. The agents sat in silence for a while enjoying the quiet of the house. Pete was about to say something, when the Farnsworth buzzed. Pete took it out and opened it to reveal Claudia.

"Hey, Claud!" Pete excitedly stated as Myka put her head next to her partner's to see the red head.

"Hey, what's up?" Claudia answered.

"Not the case." Pete responded truthfully. Myka and Claudia gave the man an odd look due to his pun. Before Pete could defend himself, Claudia spoke up.

"Speaking of, Artie wanted me to tell you guys we have a possible lead on the ladder."

"What did you find?" Myka questioned hoping the new piece of information would not lead to another dead end.

"We found it was traced to a pawn shop near you guys." Claudia responded.

"I thought we were done with pawn shops." Pete muttered causing the girls to once again give him an odd look.

"Do you know which one?" Myka asked turning the conversation back to the case. Claudia told him the address and Pete closed his Farnsworth.

"How would it end up in a Colorado pawn shop?" Myka questioned to herself as they walked to the car.

"Who knows. At least there isn't any glass involved with it." Pete stated. Myka gave her partner an annoyed glance before saying, "I'll drive."

"What did I do?" Pete asked as they walked out of the house toward the car.

"You made a reference to Alice Liddell and I don't want my mom tagging along." The agent said as she opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Oh yeah, your mom likes thrift shops." Pete stated trying to suppress a smile. Myka eyed the man suspiciously. Her look made the man continue.

"I just find it funny your mom likes thrift shops and you work in a warehouse filled with a bunch of dangerous artifacts." The man stated. Myka quickly glared at him before turning her eyes back to the road.

Twenty minutes later the agents were getting out of the car and walking into the pawn shop.

"Can I help you?" A girl of about seventeen said. Myka went up to the counter and said, "Yeah, we were told you had a wooden ladder here built around the nineteen twenties?"

The girl studied the agents before saying, "We should. Let me check." The girl motioned for Pete and Myka to wait while she went in a back room to check the registry.

"Any vibes?" Myka asked once the girl left. Pete shook his head.

"I don't think anything's here Mykes." The agent responded. Myka sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Ma'am?" The girl asked coming back with a notebook. Myka turned toward her.

"I'm sorry, it was sold this morning." The girl stated.

"You're sure?" Myka questioned. The girl nodded as she showed her a copy of the receipt. The female agent sighed.

Noticing his partner was too upset to talk, Pete looked at the girl and asked, "Do you know who bought it?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that information without my boss here." The girl stated wondering who the two people in front of her really were. Pete nodded debating on whether to get his badge out or not. Deciding on the former, the agent said, "I'm Secret Service. I need this for an investigation that's going on."

Shocked, the girl immediately said, "His name was Jack Harkman, I think."

"Can you describe him?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah. Tall. Late thirties. Brown hair and eyes and a slightly lopsided grin."

"You're sure?" Myka asked.

"Yeah," the girl responded. "The creep hit on me." Pete and Myka exchange glances before saying, "Thank- you."

Walking out to the car, Pete took out the Farsnworth.

"Hey, long time no see!" Jinks stated from the other end.

"Hey, Steve. Is Claudia there?" Pete asked. Confused, Jinks said, "Yeah, right here."

"Good. I need her to run a history on a Jack Harkman." Pete said. Jinks nodded. Pete was about to shut the Farnsworth when the newer agent said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Pete stated. Quickly, the man shut the lid to the communication device before Steve could catch him lying.

"What did Claud say?" Myka asked once Pete was inside the car.

"Oh, it was Steve. I gave him a message." The man said. Myka nodded. Tension filled the car a moment until Pete spoke.

"You were pretty upset in there. You wanna talk about it?" The man asked. The woman shook her head not wanting to explain her feelings to her partner right now.

"Well, when you do, just remember your sassy best friend is always here for you." Pete joked hoping to see his partner smile a little. He caught a glimpse of a smirk right before Myka suddenly asked, "What time is it?"

"Around five." Pete stated. His partner put her seat belt on and started the car. As they left the pawn shop, Pete realized, they had forty hours left.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, there are no **_**Doctor Who **_**references in here. Yeah, so, forgive me if this is bad. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

Pete followed Myka into the house wondering how they were going to bag the artifact. They had just hung their jackets up when they heard a crash from the other room.

"Tracy?" Myka called as she went down the hall. Hearing noise coming from the kitchen, the agent went inside to find her sister putting pots and pans back from where they had spilled out of a cabinet.

"You okay?" The woman asked her sister as she stepped in the room. Immediately she wished she could take her words back. Tracy glanced somberly at her sister before taking a pot and putting it under the sink faucet.

"Sorry." Myka said. "I didn't mean—"

"I get it." Tracy replied turning the faucet handle. The women were silent a moment as water filled the pot. As Tracy put the pot on the stove, Myka asked, "Can I do anything?" Her sister shook her head. Myka nodded looking around.

"Did Mom and Dad go?" The agent questioned.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Tracy answered. Again, the women stood in silence only to be interrupted by a shout from Pete. Curious, Myka went into the living room.

"Pete?" Myka stated coming in the room. Realizing the two women had obviously heard him, Pete looked everywhere but at his partner.

"What was with the shouting?" She asked.

"Artie." Pete said. Confused, Myka gave him a look before saying, "What about Artie?"

"The artifact has another side effect besides kidnapping."

Now, worried, she said, "What?" Her partner motioned for her to come closer. Once she did, Pete said, "It causes the kidnappers to slowly lose their grip on reality."

With new, albeit unwanted knowledge, Myka headed back into the kitchen to see her sister waiting for the water to boil.

"Tea?" The agent stated when her sister pulled out a box from one of the cabinets.

"I didn't feel like food." The other woman grumbled. Myka smirked a little.

"You never did." Myka stated walking toward her sister. Tracy put the tea bag by the pot.

"I just feel lost." The woman said turning to Myka.

"I know how that feels." Myka muttered. Tracy gave a sideways glance at her sister.

"I lost someone too." Myka said softly.

"It's not the same." Tracy responded putting the tea bag in the water. The agent sighed knowing her sister was right.

"We're doing everything to get her." The woman assured her sister as the younger woman took a mug from the overhead cabinet. "I promise."

"You don't understand." Tracy said setting the mug firmly on the counter. Startled by her sister's tone, Myka looked at the woman questioningly.

"What do you mean? I know how things like this can affect people."

"No, you _know_ Myka. You haven't experienced it!" Tracy stated. Myka was about to bring up Sam's death, but her sister stopped her.

"I know you deal with this in your job. I do, but this is different. This isn't Sam dying Myk. This is my daughter being taken from me. _My _daughter!"

"Trace." Myka stated trying to sound calm.

"No, Myka. Until you have a kid yourself, you'll never understand how _I_ or any of the other parents feel!"

Silence invaded the room as Myka glared at her sister. Enraged, the agent stormed out of the room.

"Mykes?" Pete called as he saw his partner walk by the doorway.

"Not now Pete." Myka called as she went toward the stairs. Getting a bad vibe, Pete decided to follow the agent. Walking toward the room, Pete stopped when he saw her stuffing clothes in her suitcase.

"Mykes?" Pete asked lightly rapping on the door. Sniffling a little, Myka turned toward her partner.

"What do you want Pete?" The woman asked.

"Are you okay? I kind of heard yours and Tracy's scream match." The man said rubbing his neck.

"We never could get along for too long." Myka responded going back to packing. Pete stood in the doorway for a minute debating on what he should do. Sighing, the man walked over to the woman.

"You're running away again." He stated.

"So." She responded.

"You said you'd never do that again." Pete answered. Myka turned to look at her partner.

"I said I'd never leave the Warehouse again." She stated.

"Yeah, but you need to stay here." Pete told her.

"Why? Because my sister is the favorite? Because she gave my mom what I couldn't?" The female agent questioned tears starting to flow. Amazed that his partner still felt that Tracy was better, Pete decided to motivate her.

"No." Pete said. "Because you are stronger that what you give yourself credit for. You, Myka Bering, are a Warehouse agent. One of the best I know. And you know what, _you_ were also reinstated!" Pete reminded her. The woman smiled a little.

"Thanks Pete." She responded.

"Anytime Mykes." Pete answered wishing he could hug her.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I noticed new followers! And let me say, it makes me happy to always see new people who're interested in the story. As for the long wait for the update, I really am sorry. School has decided to slowly take away my time. Also, I watched **_**Warehouse 13 **_**last night and was shocked to see Tracy. I never pictured her as such a light brunette. Anyway, here you go! **

Pete walked down the stairs to see Tracy walking into the living room with a mug of tea in her hand. She looked over from her position at the window and smiled sadly at him.

"Have you found anything?" She asked softly. Pete gave her a look that offered the answer. Tracy sighed.

"I was going to ask Myka, but she ran off." Tracy responded taking a sip of her beverage. Pete merely nodded and stared out the window.

"Yeah, I talked to her." Pete stated shifting slightly. The room was quiet as Tracy put her mug on a nearby table.

"Is she okay?" The woman asked. Pete smiled at her.

"Yeah." He said trying to avoid the subject. The adults were quiet a moment when Pete asked, "Do you mind if I make something to eat?" Tracy, realizing what time it was, eagerly consented. Pete thanked her before walking toward the kitchen.

Having been told where the dishes were kept, the agent went about his task of making dinner for him and Myka. As he cooked, Pete thought of all the leads that had come up in the case leading to a dead end. The ladder had been bought, but no one had given them anything on Jack Harkman yet. But what really had him worried was Artie telling him about the new side effect of the artifact. Shaking his head, the man turned the burner off taking the soup from the stove. After putting the steamy food in two bowls, the man grabbed spoons and took the food upstairs. He was nearing her room when he heard her talking to someone.

"I know," she said, "but I don't see what that has to do with the case? We're not like that." The woman stated stressing the last sentence. Pete took her tone to be his cue to come in.

"Hey, Mykes." He said causing his partner to shut her phone. Myka smiled at him before raising an eyebrow at the bowls.

"Soup." Pete stated handing her one. She appreciatively took a bowl and motioned for the man to sit down.

"Who was that?" The man questioned.

"My mom." Myka answered before taking a bite of her soup. Pete copied his partner's actions knowing she would eventually tell him what was wrong. Comfortable silence settled in the room as the agents ate. Setting the bowl aside, she said, "She called to ask how Tracy was and I told her. Then she asked how I was and of course, I lied. I told her I was fine. But then, she asked how you were." Pete nodded processing what little she had told him.

"And?" He asked.

"I told her how you were." Myka stated as she put her bowl next to Pete's on the end table. Knowing there was more, Pete looked at her.

"She thought we were together." The woman said.

"Why?" Pete asked.

"Something about the way we were acting the other day when we were arguing." Myka elaborated. They were silent again until Myka looked at her partner and said, "My Mom figured out we are here for a case."

"She knows?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah." Myka said. "I just don't know how to explain bagging another artifact to my family again." Pete nodded.

"You're really lucky you don't have this problem." The brunette said. Pete laughed a little.

"It's not funny. You try coming up with believable lies to constantly tell your parents! It's not as easy as it looks!" Myka defended.

"We could always say there's been a recall on ladders." Pete remarked. His partner raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, it's more logical than what you came up with the last time you were here." The man stated.

Myka had to admit he was right. A giant windstorm coming through her niece's bedroom was a bit farfetched. Knowing she was going to have to think of a good excuse, Pete nodded toward the bowls on the bedside table and said, "I'm gonna take these downstairs." Myka handed her partner the objects and watched him walk out of the room trying to suppress the memory of her sister's deranged remark about Pete being her work husband.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive me if anything in here is slightly **_**Doctor Who**_**ish. I was trying to watch "Asylum of the Daleks" (no, I haven't seen the first episode yet. Yes, I know I'm **_**really **_**behind) and my computer was being evil. Anyway, on with the chapter I guess. Geronimo!**

"You like her don't you?" Tracy asked from the doorway as Pete put the bowls from dinner in the sink. The agent glanced at his friend's sister. He was not in the mood to have a discussion of how he viewed his partner with the woman.

"She's been through a lot." Pete stated trying to dodge the question. Tracy said nothing as she made her way to a table and sat down in a chair. Pete went back to doing the dishes. Myka's sister watched the agent for a moment as he cleaned.

"Do you know why she ran like she did when I told her off earlier?" The woman asked as Pete shut the dishwasher door. Pete looked at the woman curiously.

"That's for her to tell you. Not me." Pete said. Tracy nodded.

"I just feel like she's not telling me something." The chestnut haired woman said. Feeling slightly uncomfortable in the conversation he was in, the man said, "I really think you should talk to Myka about it. If she needs me, tell her I went for a walk."

Left alone, Tracy decided the agent was right. Reluctantly she went up the stairs to find Myka reading a case file. Softly, the woman knocked on the door. The agents turned her head.

"Hey." Myka stated confused as to why her sister would be in her room.

"What's going on?" Tracy asked. "You're acting a lot like you did the last time you were here." Myka motioned for her sister to come in the room.

"I know." Myka responded as her sister walked to the bed, "And, I wish I could elaborate on everything, but it's not easy. All you need to know is the case Pete and I are working on is very time consuming and we're having a lot of trouble figuring out how to get a piece of evidence."

"Can't you just get a warrant?" Tracy asked.

"Not for this." Myka responded. The women were quiet a moment as they sat on the bed. Finally, Tracy asked, "Why did you run earlier?" Taken off guard, Myka decided to skirt around the question.

"Where's Pete?" Myka responded.

"Myka, you can't go crying for Pete all the time." Tracy said. "Tell me what's wrong." The agent sighed wondering how now was the time Tracy decided to not act ditzy and actually have a civilized, non- happy conversation.

"Nothing. I'm fine. See?" Myka said smiling.

"Myka, please? You ran out after I said you didn't have any kids. You've never done anything like that before." Tracy responded. Knowing her sister was right, Myka decided to explain.

"I just felt annoyed. You've been the one to give Mom and Dad everything they want, and I'm stuck doing a job that gives me no social life." The agent responded.

"Surely you can find someone." Tracy responded hoping her sister would get the hint.

"I live in the middle of nowhere in South Dakota. Do you know how many people are actually there? Let alone men?" Myka questioned. Tracy understood what her sister was driving at and decided to change her questioning tactics.

"There has to be _someone_." Tracy stated.

"Yeah, my boss and Pete." Myka stated. At the mention of the last name, Tracy started smiling. The agent gaped.

"You can't be serious!" The woman cried. "Pete? He's great and all, but—"

Tracy's smile grew bigger.

"You too? Mom's already convinced we're together." Myka groaned.

"Might as well be." Tracy stated. "He's your work husband."

The agent threw a pillow at her sister that landed outside the door. Tracy stuck her tongue out at her sister who pushed her arm. Sighing, Tracy said, "I hope our kids don't act the way we did with each other."

"Yeah." Myka said softly. "I hope they don't either." The women were silent a moment as they studied the pattern on the bedspread. Getting up, Tracy said, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay." Myka smiled wanly. "Night."

"Night." Tracy stated as she left to go to her room. Pulling out her phone, the agent sent a quick text asking her partner where he was. A minute later she got her reply when she heard the front door shut and a pair of familiar footsteps walk up the stairs. Seeing her partner's face, Myka called his name. Pete stopped in the doorway.

"You okay?" Myka asked. The man rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah." He said. Knowing she was the only other person besides Jinks who really knew when he was lying, Pete looked at his partner and said, "No." She waited for him to elaborate.

"I'm having these weird vibes Mykes." The agent explained as he shut the door to his partner's room.

"Good or bad?" The woman questioned.

"Bad?" He questioned walking closer toward his partner. "I don't know. I just feel like something's off. Like we're not seeing part of the picture." He went on. Myka nodded internalizing her partner's answer. After a long moment, she finally spoke.

"What else is there to see? We know who kidnapped Amy. We just need a way to get the ladder." Myka answered.

"Like what? Time travel? We did that once and it almost killed us remember? Besides it's not like we can just go build a time machine out of spare parts from a junk yard." Pete said leaning against the dresser.

"This is bothering you more than it did earlier." Myka pointed out.

"Yeah, well I guess that's the difference between your mom and my mom." Pete commented.

"Your mom called?" Myka asked sitting up straighter.

"Yeah. She said the Harkmans moved here about a year ago from New Jersey." The man said. His partner stared at him hoping he was joking.

"Do you think the ladder was theirs to begin with?" She asked.

"Could be. But, if it was, then why did they cut it up for a bookcase?" He theorized.

"Were." Myka corrected as she stood up and paced around the room.

"I can see the gears turning Mykes. What is it?"

"What if the bookcase has nothing to do with it? Maybe the ladder they used is a different one."

"Myka it's an old ladder from a kidnapping. Where would they put it? Their living room as a decoration piece?" The man asked.

Looking at her partner she said, "Pete, we need to get inside the Harkman's house."

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a long while since I've updated. I'm sorry! My brain was completely stuck toward the end and I couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway, how 'bout that Season Finale, huh? Here's the next chapter. **

Myka sat cross legged on her bed. She and Pete had been trying to decide the best way to snag the ladder from the Harkmans, but nothing was coming.

Sighing, Myka put the paper she had been writing on down.

"Okay, so far we have 'sneak in' and 'invite ourselves over.'" The woman stated as she fell back on the

bed. Pete nodded as he rested his head against the mattress.

Rubbing his eyes, the man said, "Whose idea was it to sneak in?"

"Yours and we're not doing that." Myka flatly remarked.

"It would be fun!" Pete encouraged. Myka looked at him pointedly as she said, "No." The grown man huffed as he sat upright.

"So that leaves 'inviting ourselves over.'" He stated. Myka nodded in response.

The agents were quiet a moment until Pete spoke again.

"How are we getting in?" He questioned. Myka shook her head.

"I don't know." She responded. The agents were quiet as they tried to come up with plausible reasons to visit the neighbors.

"We could just go over there to say 'Hi.'" Pete stated. Myka cocked her head.

"To say 'Hi'?" Myka repeated.

"Yeah. People do that sometimes." Pete responded.

"Not visitors." Myka stated.

"Sorry, I haven't been around people in a while. Artifact hunting tends to do that." Pete said yawning toward the end of his statement. Myka rolled her eyes as they tried to come up with more ideas.

"We might as well just say we're married." Myka muttered after a few minutes of theorizing.

"No, we told them we weren't already." Pete stated tiredly. Myka checked the time on her phone to find it was close to one in the morning.

"We should probably go to bed and figure this out later." The woman said. Noticing there was no answer from her partner, the agent looked off the side of the bed to find Pete asleep. Rolling her eyes, Myka called his name.

"Yeah?" He said drowsily a dopey smile forming as his eyes opened to see Myka softly looking at him.

"We need to go to bed." She stated. He nodded slowly as he started to close his eyes again.

"You need to go to your room." Myka whispered not wanting to wake her sister. Getting up slowly, the other agent shuffled to the door.

"Night Mykes." He said once he had opened the door. She smiled at him in return. After the man left, Myka buried herself under the blankets on her bed.

Feeling as if she had just fallen asleep, Myka was annoyed when she heard someone whispering her name. Not wanting to wake up, the woman turned over.

"I thought of something!" The person hissed. Groaning she opened her eyes to find Pete smiling at her and sitting on her bed.

"What?" She asked sitting up as she realized just how tousled her hair was.

"We can ask if they have milk."

Glaring at him, Myka wondered why she had been woken up for such a dumb idea.

"Milk?" The woman questioned her voice a bit edgy. "You woke me up to tell me we could ask for milk? My niece is possibly going to die in the next thirty hours and you decide asking for milk is how we're getting in the Harkman's house?"

"Hey, you said to tell you. Besides, I don't see you coming up with any good ideas." The man stated. Rolling her eyes, she decided to slide further under her blankets.

"Good night Pete." She said as she nestled her head in the pillow.

"Myka." He whined wishing she would listen to him. He complained a little longer until Myka was forced to look at him.

"Pete, I'm tired and want to go to sleep." She stated once she had turned over to look at him properly. The man had the sad look on his face he always got when someone yelled at him. Now knowing there was more than one reason he came in her room, the woman said, "What's wrong?"

"When I talked to my mom, she mentioned Toronto again."

"You talked to your mom?" Myka questioned.

"Yeah, I thought she may have had more information on the case. She didn't." The other agent stated. The woman waited for him to continue.

"She thinks the dog tags affected us more than we think." Pete blurted as he sat on the edge of Myka's bed.

"How would she know? It wasn't like she was there with us." Myka stated.

"I know, but she told me she's been trailing us because the side effect of the artifact may have caused something."

"Like what? It's not like you meant to get me pregnant. Besides, it's over now." Myka responded softly. The woman studied her partner's face a moment trying to decipher what he was not telling her.

"Pete?" She questioned. By now the man was looking at everything but her. Trying to get him to make eye contact she said, "Pete. What did she say?"

"She said it's not a direct side effect. She just thinks that we've started acting different." The man stated.

"Different?"

"Her words were, 'like more than partners.'" Pete half mumbled wishing he had thought of a better time to talk about his conversation with his mother.

"What does that even mean?" Myka questioned wishing her brain were not as foggy so she could think clearly.

"I don't know? Like a couple? She said that the last time agents acted like we do bad things happened. But, because of what we've been through we may not end up like them."

"End up like who Pete? The only agents that were a legitimate couple were Jack and Rebecca and just because we were them for what? A day, does not mean-" Myka stopped. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"Your mom thinks we're together?" She hissed. Pete nodded slightly.

"In my defense I told her we weren't." Pete stated raising his hands up.

"Why does everyone think we're together?" The woman questioned.

"Not everyone, just—" The man stopped when he earned a glare from his partner. A minute later he asked, "Wait, your mom thinks we're together too?"

The brunette shook her head.

"She and Tracy just want us to be." Myka clarified.

"I think our moms have secretly conspired against us." Pete offhandedly stated.

"For what?" Myka questioned. "My mom's already got a grandkid."

"Yeah, well mine doesn't and neither me nor my sister seem to be in any hurry to have them." Pete added. The woman raised her eyes in disbelief. Pete was going to defend his comment when Myka suddenly spoke.

"Your mom." She stated earning a confused glance from her partner.

"What about her?" He asked.

"What if she's our way to get into the Harkmans?" The woman said.

"What, say, 'Hey, remember me? I'm that guy who was over here the other day. Oh, this is my mom. I know you don't know me very well but I was just wondering if I could borrow your son?'" Pete questioned. Myka shook her head wishing her partner would catch on to what she was saying.

"No," Myka started, "Remember how your mom was chosen as an agent for her insight into children? We'll just tell them your Mom is helping us with the investigation and would like to ask Jack's son some questions."

"Why would we ask their son questions?"

"He could know something we don't." The woman offered.

"What do we do?" Her partner asked.

"Talk to the parents." The brunette answered simply.

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I've struggling to figure out what to write so forgive any complete OOCness on my part. First, I'm not a guy, so guy conversations are not my forte, and second, I've never seen a maternal- ish Myka.**

**Disclaimer: Any information given on Manfried is not mine except for his occupation and granddaughter.**

"You're telling my mom when we get there." Pete stated as he and Myka made their way to the police station.

"Why me? She's your mom." Myka questioned as she kept her eyes on the road.

"It was your idea." Pete retorted. Sighing, Myka gave a quick glare at her partner.

"Fine." She grumbled as she kept driving. Once they reached the station, Myka got out, slamming the door behind her.

"Mykes, I can tell her if you want." Pete said wondering if telling her what to do was the best idea.

"No, Pete. I'll do it." She said as they walked into the building. Looking around, the agents found Mrs. Lattimer near her office.

"Jane," Myka called out causing the woman to turn.

"Myka, Pete, what are you doing here?" The Regent asked as her son and his partner walked up to her. The agents exchanged a look before Myka spoke.

"We need to ask you something." Myka said studying the reaction from Jane as she noticed Pete shift beside her. Glancing at her son and back at Myka, she said, "Please tell me you two weren't affected by another artifact."

"No, Mom." Pete answered.

"We were wondering if you'd help us with retrieving the artifact." Myka stated. The other woman raised her eyebrow.

"I'm a Regent, not an agent Agent Bering." The woman said quietly opening the door.

"We just need you to talk to their son." Pete stated.

"Pete, I don't know about this." Jane said to her son when they were in her office.

"Please Mom? I know it's risky but it's all Myka and I got. We need to get in their house to find the artifact." The agent pleaded. The woman sighed knowing there was no way around what she was about to do.

"Alright." She stated knowing something worse could come from this.

A couple hours later the agents and the regent stood outside the Harkman's home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harkman?"

"Yes?" The man responded confused by the agents' presence.

"I know this seems weird, but we just wanted to ask if you two saw anything when Amelia was kidnapped." Myka said trying to sound professional.

"Not that I know of." Mrs. Harkman said.

"Do you mind if we come in?" Pete questioned. Shaking his head, Jack Harkman let the three people in and led them to their living room.

"We know you said you didn't see anything," Myka started, "But we were wondering if your son saw something. Was he outside or anything when the kidnapping happened?" Jack looked at his wife unsure of how to respond.

"Not that we know of. He's only two though so I doubt he remembers anything." Mrs. Harkman stated looking at her son who was coloring at his play table in the corner.

"No disrespect Mrs. Harkman, but children can see things adults can't sometimes." Jane interjected. Curious to who the woman was, Jack looked at Pete and Myka.

"This is Jane. She's here to access your son." Pete said finding calling his mother by her given name odd.

"Do you mind if she talks with your son?" Myka asked the couple. Jack shook his head, but the man's wife looked worried. Glancing at her son, the woman consented.

Pete and Myka moved the Harkmans into the other room while Jane talked to their son.

"Is this really necessary?" The woman asked the agents once the boy was out of earshot.

"Sometimes kids see things we don't." Myka explained wishing Pete would back her up. When the other agent said nothing, Mrs. Harkman sighed and asked, "Do you want anything?"

Secretly, Myka waited for her partner to ask for cookies. To her surprise he merely asked Jack, "Another one of your wife's Pinterest projects?" Jack looked out the window at a ladder that was leaning against the side of the house and laughed before saying, "No. It's just a ladder my wife got from her grandfather about a year ago." Pete nodded as he looked over to see Myka talking to Jack's wife.

"They seem to be getting along." Jack commented causing Pete to look back at the man.

"Good." Pete said partially to himself. Confused, Jack looked at his friend.

"Myka's had some things she had to get through over the past year." Pete explained.

"Same with Jenny." Jack stated. Deciding he did not have another time asked, "Do you mind if I take a look outside? I always felt weird coming over and asking if we could get a better view of Amelia's bedroom window from here."

"Yeah sure." Jack complied as he led the man outside. The women noticed the men leave.

"What?" Jenny asked when Myka laughed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something a friend told me." Myka stated. Curious, Jenny asked what she said.

"It was just something she told me about her brother." The agent responded sadly.

"I take it you two were close?" Jenny questioned.

"Yeah, we were."

"I understand. I lost my grandfather a year ago."

"I'm sorry." Myka stated deciding not to get into the depths of her life with someone she barely knew.

"It's fine." Jenny stated. "It was good in a way. He raised me and he had a pretty hard life. He grew up without a father and then worked in the police force. I had a lot of respect for him. Our son is even partially named after him."

"What is your son's name?"

"David Manfried." Jenny said.

"Where did you come up with Manfried?" Myka questioned.

"His middle name is after my grandfather." Jenny stated looking over where her son was.

"He seems to like Jane." Myka commented as they noticed the boy interacting with the Regent.

"Yeah. He's never shy. I just hope he's okay around his sister." The woman stated. Myka was about to comment when Jenny noticed the agent's shocked expression.

"We're signing the adoption papers next week." The woman answered.

"Congratulations." Myka stated softly.

"Thank- you. Have you and your husband ever thought of having kids?" At the woman's words Myka's eyes went wide.

"Pete and I aren't married." Myka corrected.

"Oh, sorry. I just though since you two were—"

"It happens a lot. Don't worry." Myka answered. Before she could be put through another bout of embarrassment, Pete and Jack came back inside. Suddenly, the adults were bombarded by David running into his father's legs.

"I take the session is over?" Pete joked.

"It seems it is." Jane said coming up to the group smiling as the boy interacted with his father. A little uneasy and afraid his mother would ask why she had no grandkids, Pete said, "We should probably go. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long."

"No problem. Come back any time!" Jack said as Jenny stood beside him. The couple led the agents and regent out before the door was shut.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, again. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write toward the middle- ish. Anyway, here you go. Thanks for all the followings I've gotten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Mary, Mary Quite Contrary**_** or **_**The Help**_**. I do own a possible ending to your childhood though. So, I'll say sorry in advance.**

"Did they seem like a couple from a horror film to anyone else?" Pete questioned Myka and his mom as he and the women walked toward the car.

"No." Myka answered knowing it was better not to question her partner's thought process.

"Are you sure? There was the whole smiling and standing beside each other thing. Remember, the other part of the artifact? Them acting all strange?" Pete stated as he started the car.

"Pete, I'm pretty sure that was not completely abnormal." Myka said before turning to Jane and asking, "Did you find anything through David?"

"Not much. Just that he's not allowed to run around the garage when his dad is working and that he's getting a sister next week." Jane stated. Sighing, Myka looked at Pete.

"I found out the parents had a clear shot to Amelia's room." Pete said hoping his answer was enough to satisfy his partner, "That, and the ladder they had by the window gave me pretty weird vibes."

"Weird how, Pete?" Jane questioned from the back seat.

"I'm not sure. I just felt drawn to it somehow." Pete answered trying to place his feelings as he turned the corner.

"Pete!" Myka yelled when he almost swerved into the other lane.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he tried to mentally block out the fact that his mother was in the car. Noticing tension filling the vehicle, Myka decided to call the information swapping short.

Twenty minutes later, the agents had dropped Jane off at the station and were now on their way back to Tracy's.

"So, Jenny thought we were married." Myka stated choosing the words she just uttered to reopen the Harkman topic.

"My mom didn't see anything did she?" Pete questioned. Confused by the comment, Myka said, "No." Deciding to forget about his comment, Pete said, "So my mom said something about David having a sister?"

"Yeah, they're signing the adoption papers next week." The woman said softly. Pete simply nodded as he drove. At a red light, he looked over at his partner who was staring out the window.

"You okay?" He asked softly. "You've been acting pretty weird the whole case." Myka sighed not wanting to talk about her problems yet. As Pete started driving again she said, "I'm jealous of Tracy."

"Myka, we went over this. You are just as good as Tracy." Pete said as he neared Tracy's neighborhood.

"No, I'm not jealous of that." The woman replied. She took a deep breath before adding, "I'm jealous that she has a kid and I don't." Thankful that he was at a stop sign, Pete questioned, "You want a kid?"

He was still mulling over what his partner said when Myka spoke again.

"Kind of. I mean it would be kind of nice to have some semblance of normalcy in my life." The woman stated as her partner parked in front of her sister's house. When Pete was still quiet a few minutes later, Myka asked, "Pete, are you going to say anything?"

"Huh?" He said lost in thought.

"Were you even listening?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to picture you with a kid. How long have you thought this?" The man asked. Myka looked away from her partner as she said, "After you almost died when I was here last."

"Mykes, that was months ago. Why didn't you say anything?" He questioned wishing he did not sound like a scolding parent.

"It didn't seem relevant." The woman responded realizing she sounded like a child. "Besides, after Ontario I didn't think you wanted to talk about it." Wishing he could hug her he simply said, "Myka, I'm always here to talk to no matter what. Okay?" His partner nodded as she tried to hide the tear that slid down her cheek. She smiled a little before asking, "Do you think the ladder was the artifact?"

"Yeah. The vibes I got were too strong for it not to be." Pete told her. Noticing she was still upset he asked, "Do you want to take a break from the case for a while? I know it's got to be hard since it's your niece and all."

"Thanks Pete, but no. I want this over as fast as possible." The agent stated as she opened the car door. Pete followed his partner to the door, but while she opened it, he stopped her.

"Pete?" She questioned not sure if he was having a vibe or not. As if in a trance, the man slowly walked to the side of the house. Curious, his partner followed him until they stopped near the edge of the property.

"I told you they were creepy." Pete hissed as the agents watched the sight before them. The agents watched as David ran around the yard and his mother gardened. Myka was about to dismiss the actions when Jenny took a pacifier sitting beside her and buried it in the flower bed.

"It reminds me of _The Help._" Myka stated. Given a questioning look by her partner, the woman said, "It's a book about maids in the south during the '60s."

"Okay." Pete answered. Taking one last look at the ladder and the neighbor, the agents decided to walk back to the house. As they neared the front door, the Farnsworth buzzed. Whipping the device out of his pocket, Pete opened it.

"Do you two have the artifact? I'm going crazy doing inventory here! Also, I think we added more shelves since I was last down there." Claudia said.

"We didn't add more shelves Claud." Myka pragmatically answered.

"Feels like it." The girl grumbled. "Did you at least bag the artifact?"

"Not yet, but we're workin' on it." Pete replied.

"Dude, it's taken you less time than this to get one and you had Icarus' wings." Claudia stated.

"Yeah, but those didn't deal with a two story tall ladder and a crazy lady with a garden." Pete said.

"Wait, there's a crazy lady with a garden?" Claudia questioned.

"The artifact causes the user to go crazy remember?" Pete asked.

"You think they could be using two artifacts?" Myka questioned. Pete shot her an incredulous look.

"Like what?" Claudia asked from the Farnsworth. Myka looked at the device then back at her partner.

"I don't know, Mary, Mary Quite Contrary?"

"Myka, that's about Bloody Mary. Unless they have thumbscrews or guillotines in their yard, I think you're okay." Claudia stated.

"Hey Claud, I'm gonna let you go okay?" Pete said.

"Yeah." The girl answered a little perturbed by Myka's statement. Pete shut the Farnsworth and looked at Myka.

"That's it. You really need some down time Mykes." Pete told his partner.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a lot shorter than most of my other chapters. I just felt like drawing it out forever would bore you guys. Also, sorry it took so long. I meant to update it before Thanksgiving. So, happy belated Turkey Day to the American readers! Anyway, here's your next chapter!**

Myka, a little angry at Pete for telling her to take a break on the case, went inside her sister's house. As she headed for the staircase, her sister called her name. Annoyed, the agent walked into the living room to see not only her sister, but also her mother sitting on the couch.

"Mom thinks you've been avoiding us." Tracy started out. Myka eyed her sister suspiciously wondering if her mom was holding an odd version of an intervention.

"I have not. I've been working on a case." The agent stated.

"Well, we know you've been busy, but we think you deserve some time away from the case. You both need to get out of this house." Her mother stated. Myka was floored. Of all the things she expected her mother to ask, a day out was definitely not one of them.

"You want to take us out?" Myka clarified. She was used to her sister and her sister's friends ganging up on her, but adding her mother into the mix was a little crazy. The agent half wondered if her family stole the ladder and not the neighbors.

"Yes." Tracy stated. The agent turned toward her mother who smiled. Knowing there was no way out, Myka conceded.

"Let me change though." The woman said. Eager to be away from her family for at least a minute, Myka darted to her room. For once she took her time changing. As she put the other shoe on her foot she heard her sister call her. Sighing, the agent grabbed a jacket off her chair and went to meet her fate and followed her mother and sister outside. Walking toward the car, her mother said, "I need to talk to you later." Curious as to what conversation would arise, the agent stayed quiet as they got in their mom's car. The trio was almost to a restaurant when Myka put a hand in her jacket pocket. Realizing there was something in it, the agent pulled a piece of paper out. She was about to dismiss it when she realized the paper was the note from the kidnapper. Her mother parked the car as Myka checked for her cell phone. To her terror, the agent realized she left the device at the house. Sighing, she tried to think of a way to quickly get a hold of Pete. She may have found their missing clue.

Through lunch Myka would glance down at the phone her sister had on the table. Sighing, the agent decided to give in.

"Tracy, can I use your phone?" She asked. Smiling, Tracy said, "Does this have to do with your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Myka responded wishing her sister would just hand her the phone.

"You have a boyfriend?" Their mother questioned. Ignoring their mother, Tracy raised her eyebrow at her sister. Myka rolled her eyes before saying, "Pete is _not _my boyfriend."

"Could've fooled me last night." Tracy responded. Confused Myka asked, "What do you mean last night?"

"I heard you and Pete talking when I went to get some tea. What happened in Toronto?" The woman asked. Trying to figure out how her sister found out the assignment and when her sister became a jerk, Myka said, "Nothing. He did something to annoy me and we never fully talked about it until now." The agent braced herself for an onslaught of questions when Tracy's phone vibrated.

"So you and Pete aren't together?" Myka's mother asked when Tracy had gone to take the phone call.

"No, mom. We are just friends."

"Okay, because after Sam—"

"Mom, I don't think Pete and I could be like that." Myka quickly stated leaving out her thoughts on how she and Pete were connected on a deeper level then she and Sam had been. Before either mother or daughter could say any more, Tracy came back to the table and handed her phone to Myka.

"Pete." The woman said in answer to the agent's questioning glance. Myka took the phone from her sister's hand and put it to her ear.

"Hey." The agent answered as she walked away from the table.

"Hey, you left your phone at Tracy's." Pete stated.

"I know. What's wrong?" Myka asked.

"Nothing." Pete responded even though he knew Myka could tell he was lying.

"Pete?" His partner said in a warning tone.

"Okay, I need your help. Claud said she found more information on the Harkmans and they don't have any medical records on their son until he's about four months old."

"What?" Myka stated trying to figure out what her partner was talking about.

"David isn't their son Mykes." Pete explained.

"Okay, so why do you need my help?" Myka asked.

"I need you to help me figure out how he didn't die like the rest." Pete answered. Looking at her surroundings, Myka said, "I can't talk here. Could you pick me up and we'll talk about it then?"

"Yeah. Where are you?" The man responded. Myka told him the address before hanging up and sitting back at the table with her mom and sister. Half an hour later, Pete came inside to get his partner.

As Myka grabbed her jacket and walked toward the man she heard her sister say to her mother, "They say that best friends make the best husbands."

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a really long time. Again, I'm sorry! School is insane especially with finals coming up!**

"You okay?" Pete asked his friend as they walked to the car. Not wanting to relay what she had overheard her sister say, the agent replied, "Yeah, fine." Not fully trusting his partner's words, the man decided to let the subject drop. But not without giving her a worried glance.

Once they were inside the vehicle, Pete said, "Why couldn't you talk to me earlier?" Slowly, Myka took out the ransom note.

"I found something on the note. I didn't notice it before, but there's a pen mark at the top."

"So?" Pete questioned wondering what his partner was driving at.

"They look like initials, but I'm not sure." Myka stated. Now at a red light, Pete glanced at the note.

"I think you're thinking too hard on this Mykes." Pete told her once he looked back at the road. Annoyed, she decided to let the subject drop saying, "Didn't you find something?"

"Yeah, what I told you about David." Pete answered only to be met by a tensioned silence. Glancing at his partner, the man said, "You could always ask Claudia about the letter." Still silence. Knowing, Myka was convinced she was right, he asked, "What makes you think it'll solve everything anyway?"

Sighing Myka said, "I don't know. I feel like I've seen the writing before." Pete looked at her.

"Where?" He asked convinced she may be on to something as he put the car in park.

"At the Harkman's. I thought I saw it on a picture or something." Myka intently thought. Pete nodded knowing, again, they would have to come up with a way to invite themselves over to the neighboring house. The agents were getting out of the vehicle when they heard a loud noise coming from the Harkman's home. Wondering whether they should go toward the sound or not, their decision was made for them when Jenny came outside with her cell phone to her ear. Once she sighed in frustration she spotted the agents.

"I'm sorry to ask, but I can't get ahold of my friend. Could you watch David? Jack sliced his finger while he was building the bookcase and I have to drive him to the hospital. You know how men are when they hurt themselves?" As the woman paused for breath, Pete said, "Sure." Confused, Myka stared at her partner.

"Thank- you!" Jenny stated as she turned to go back toward the house. Glaring at Pete, Myka followed the woman next door as they listened to her explain David's routine. Walking inside, the agents found David was nowhere to be seen.

"He's playing in his room." Jenny stated before calling for her husband. He came from the kitchen holding a towel around his finger and quickly they left for the car.

Now alone in an unfamiliar house, Myka angrily stated, "You told them we'd take care of their son?"

"You wanted to check the letter against their hand writing didn't you?" Pete questioned smiling. Rolling her eyes, Myka nodded. As Myka decided to check signatures against the letter, Pete decided to go down the hall and check on David. Not sure where the boy's room was he went to a few of them. He had just closed the door to a nursery that he figured the Harkman's had decorated for their daughter, when he saw another door opening.

"Where Mommy and Daddy?" The child questioned. Pete bent down to the child before saying, "They are at the hospital. Your daddy hurt himself." Looking at the man questioningly, he asked, "Jane here?"

"No, she's not. Myka is though. Let's go see if we can find her." Pete answered. The boy nodded before running down the hall in search of the other agent.

In the middle of examining the note, Myka was unaware of the two year old coming beside her. Finally realizing someone was beside her, she turned to see the child peering at her work.

"Why you have Mommy's note?" He questioned. Shocked, Myka said, "It was at my sister's. She must have left it there."

"Oh." The boy said, "I hungwy." Putting the note down, Myka said, "What does your Mommy let you eat?"

"Food!" He grinned. Shaking her head Myka asked, "What kind of food?"

"Macawoni and Cheese!" He said happily.

Shaking her head, the agents got up to see what the family had. Pete watched the child's and his partner's interaction and smiled. Whether she knew it or not, Pete was sure Myka would make a great mom. As he was about to enter the living room, he heard a sound coming from the nursery. Confused, the man quietly went toward the room and peered in.

Inside he found a baby crying. Going toward the crib the agent went to soothe the child. Realizing she was burning up, he gently picked her up and rocked her. As the baby quieted he set her back in the crib only to have her cry again. Knowing he had to get Myka, he left the nursery and walked toward the kitchen. She had just placed the boy's food in front of him when she heard her partner hissing her name. Telling the child she would be back, Myka went toward her partner. As she got closer, her eyes grew wider.

"Amy!" The agent said softly taking the child from her partner. Realizing the child's temperature, she said, "Why is she burning up?"

"I don't know, Mykes. Maybe it's the artifact? I'm gonna talk to Artie about it though." The man said taking out the Farnsworth.

"I'm going to sit with David." Myka answered wondering if the boy knew about the baby. Myka let the baby sleep in her arms as she sat at the table with David. Noticing the baby in Myka's arms, the boy said, "Why have my sister?"

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I should've mentioned it, but didn't know until now. This is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews from everyone who reviewed. I had fun delving more into the Warehouse 13 fanfiction world! **

**Enjoy!**

Myka stared at the child a minute with no idea how to answer him.

"Mommy said she sick and can't come out." David stated.

"I know, but she was crying. How long has she been here?" Myka questioned.

"Since yesterday." The boy answered. "Mommy and Daddy got her from a store!" He elaborated. Knowing she should keep a straight face with the child, Myka said, "I'm going to go put your sister in her room and you can tell me more about it okay?" The boy nodded enthusiastically as she went toward the nursery. She walked down the hall until she found the nursery and put her niece in the crib. As she was leaving, she noticed Pete standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked when she noticed an odd look on his face.

"Yeah." He said shaking his head dispelling the thought that went through his mind. Still confused by her partner's actions the agent said, "I'm going to ask David some more questions." Pete nodded as she left the room. The man looked around the nursery to see if anything was wrong, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary except his partner's niece lying in the crib. He would never tell Myka, but the only reason he looked at her the way he had was because he still wondered what would have happened if Myka had still been pregnant if he had not stopped the artifact back in Toronto. Maybe Myka could have had the sense of normalcy she had talked about hours ago. Shaking his head, the man checked on the baby and walked out of the room.

Afraid of the baby's temperature, Pete knew he had his chance to snag the artifact. Entering the kitchen, he looked at Myka and asked if she had gloves on her. The woman shook her head and told him there was some in the car. Nodding, Myka watched her partner quickly walk out of the house. Knowing he was probably going to retrieve the artifact, the agent turned back to the child.

"Have you ever seen your mom or dad use a ladder at someone else's house?" Myka questioned as the boy took one last bite of his food. The child thought for a second before nodding.

"They used one when they brought Mel'dy home." The boy responded pushing the bowl away.

"Are you done?" Myka asked wondering how dealing with a toddler had become second nature to her. When the boy replied he was, Myka took the bowl and put it in the sink.

"Myka?" The child questioned causing the agent to turn toward him. "Why is Agent Lat'mer outside?" Realizing Pete was around the back, Myka said, "He is just looking at the ladder your Mom and Dad have."

"But Mommy said I'm not allowed to." The boy piped up. The agent smirked.

"Well, Agent Lattimer is an adult." Myka explained.

"I can't wait 'til I'm 'n adult. I'm gonna be like Daddy! He can do anything!" The boy said. Myka smiled wondering if she had had her and Pete's child if he or she would have turned out like this child. Shaking the thought from her head, Myka felt the Farnsworth buzzing. Setting the boy up with paper and crayons the agent answered the device.

"Hey, Artie's getting annoyed. Did you and Pete get the artifact yet?" Steve questioned. Making sure she was out of ear shot from David, Myka said, "Pete's getting it now."

Confused the man asked, "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want the Harkman's kid to hear me." Myka answered. Noticing his expression, Myka elaborated.

"We're babysitting him." She stated. Nodding, Steve told Myka he would leave her. Thankful to be able to focus on what she was supposed to be doing she looked out the window. Soon, she noticed David had joined her.

"Why is Agent Lat'mer spwaying that stuff?"

"He is making sure there are no bugs on it." She stated hoping the answer would suffice. The agent watched Pete for a second more before leading David away from the window.

"Can I see Mel'dy?" The child asked. Myka nodded and led the boy to the nursery. As they entered the room, she heard Pete scream her name. His eyes were wide with enthusiasm as she saw him walk down the hall toward her before hugging her. Confused, the boy decided to leave the adults and walk toward the crib. Pete and Myka let go of each other and Myka immediately went to check on her now crying niece.

The agent picked the child up and was relieved to find Amy's fever was gone. Ecstatic, Myka said, "Pete she's okay!" When she did not see him, she called his name again. Walking toward the living room she saw Pete hanging up his phone.

"My mom." He said. "She said she would come over." The man looked at Amy then back at Myka before asking, "Do you want to call Tracy?"

Looking at the baby in her arms, she said, "Yeah, I will."

Pete handed her his cell phone before taking the baby.

"Hi!" He cooed as Myka walked away to talk to her sister. Noticing David had hidden in the corner, Pete went over to him.

"Hey, buddy. What's wrong?"

"Are you gonna take her away from Mommy and Daddy like all the others?"

"What do you mean?" Pete questioned.

"Mommy and Daddy had to give my ot'er brothers and sisters back." David stated. Pete frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, we do. Her Mommy and Daddy want her back." Pete answered wondering what social services was going to do with David.

"Do you want to come out?" The agent asked. Shaking his head, the boy curled his knees up to his chest. The man hated seeing the negative parts of his job, but he knew they were what happened. The agent got up and decided to leave the child while he went in search of a bottle for Amy. As he fed her, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that Mykes? It's probably my mom." Pete stated. Myka eagerly went to get it, but to her shock, Jane Lattimer was not standing in front of her. Jack and Jenny Harkman were.

"I'm sorry it took us so long." Jenny said, "Was David good?" She asked as she and her husband walked in.

"Yeah. He was great." Myka stated. Deciding to play dumb, Myka said, "I didn't know you got the adoption papers signed so soon." Confused, Jenny soon saw Pete holding Amy.

"Oh, yeah. We were going to have a party, but then she got sick. I see you got her to eat." The woman stated as her son ran to her.

"They said they have to take Mel'dy away!" David said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, baby, they won't." Jenny soothed as she held her son.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but we are." Jane Lattimer said from behind the couple.

"My boss is coming in half an hour. Agent Lattimer, Agent Bering. You can take this child back to her parents." Jane added. Pete and Myka nodded quickly grabbing their things. Myka handed Jane the note that had been in her sister's house.

An hour later, Tracy was happily holding her daughter and profusely thanking Myka and Pete. The agents congratulated her before explaining that they really did have to leave and head back to work. Wishing they could stay a little longer, Tracy told them "Goodbye."

As the agents drove back to the airport, Myka said, "I'm glad we got Amy back safely."

"Yeah." Pete said, "I just wish David didn't have to be put in foster care." Myka merely nodded as Pete drove down the road. The conversation about the case ended and went toward other things until the agents got back to the Warehouse and had given Artie the ladder.

"My mom called me." Pete said knocking slightly on Myka's door. The woman turned from her book and motioned for him to come in. He sat on the bed.

"She said Jack and Jenny Harkman were put in jail." The man added. Myka put her book to the side as she said, "Good. Did she say anything about David?"

"No. Only what we already knew." He explained. The pair lapsed into a slightly uneasy silence until Myka broke it.

"Why were you looking at me so weird when we were at the Harkman's." She asked.

"I don't know. I guess I sometimes wonder what would have happened back in Toronto if the artifact hadn't reversed." Pete answered wondering if he should have even said what he had. Myka gave her partner a long, questioning glance.

"That's really weird Pete." Myka stated. Noticing his disappointed look, she said more to herself, "We would have found out anyway if you had kept going with your 'dead' charade."

Now Pete was confused.

"Wait, so technically, we could have had a little Bering- Lattimer kid running around?" Pete questioned. Looking away, Myka said, "Yeah."

"Is _that _what was bothering you the whole time? The fact that we could've had a kid?"

Myka nodded wishing she could have told him another way. "I tried telling you afterward, but you looked so sad, I didn't want to make you feel worse."

"Well, thanks for telling me now." Pete sadly said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah." Myka softly replied as Pete went toward the door. She stopped him saying, "Good night Pete."

"Night Mykes." He answered closing the door behind him.

**Review!**


End file.
